Talk:C.C.
C.C And 00:09 of Episode 1 At 00:09 of episode one, C.C's eyes are shown. I'd assume this means she met Lelouch in his childhood, after he came to Japan. Is this worthy of noting? :There are multiple instances of showing that C.C. lived at Aeries Villa. 04:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but the Aeries Villa is NOT in Japan... :There actually isn't any instances of showing her living at Aries. C.C. was shown as being at Marianne's side much earlier on, possibly before Charles became Emperor, though there's no way of determining the time frame outside of the particularly young Charles in the flashback. According to one sound episode, Marianne moved to Aries after Nunnally was born, so it's particularly unlikely C.C. stayed in Aries at the time. Back to the original point of the discussion, C.C. did indeed look over Lelouch when he and Nunnally lived at the Kururugi's. One sound episode describing their early relationship with Suzaku involves Nunnally going missing for a short period of time. In Lelouch's frantic search, he comes across a "green haired girl in a Kimono", but he doesn't see her face, and only speaks with her briefly. I believe it's also noted in R2's episodes in which Lelouch faces his parents that Marianne requested C.C. look after Lelouch and Nunnally. Mr SP 11:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :in the scene of charles as a young man, with V.V., marianne, and C.C. aires villa is in the background. Also, In the suzaku of the couterattack manga i think, we see her actually leaving aires villa after her death. No clue which sound episode you are refering to, but that sounds a lot like the background story given in suzaku of the counterattack as well. Simant 18:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) C.C I am confused, when does it ever say in the series C.C has been "executed" failed attempts so many times? There are several flashbacks in the first season of Code Geass, they all show C.C. suffering various kinds of deaths, including being burned at the stake, being shot through the head, the iron maiden, etc. It's just a matter of paying attention, nothing against you. Hoppeduponchaos, December 10, 2011 Name? Her name was on a Code Geass magazine, said to be Cecilia. Should we add that? 17:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :No that's just a rumor her real name has not been confirmed yet. Lelouch Di Britannia 10:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Can someone remove the "full name" or at least provide a source? It's unconfirmed information without any sources, and it puts the integrity of the other info in the Wiki into question if it's just left like that. 01:43, June 12, 2017 (UTC) : Profile Picture I have been wondering that maybe we should change the profile picture since its getting a bit old. Why don't we vote on whote on which picture we should use, since that would avoid arguments. If you wish to vote post the url, and then after 2 weeks we will calculate the votes and see the majority. Lelouch Di Britannia 04:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Abilities There is a whole field of her abilities that isn't discussed. She is connected to geass. She can tell who has a geass and when nanully was taken she could sense it, because she is lelouch's reason for living. I will begin reqwatching the show to try and get as much information down on this, but I do not own the sound episodes nor the special features. Does anyone know if there is a name for someone who has gotten to her stage of geass? Where you become strong enough to kill someone else who as mastered it and in so doing become imortal yourself. There are a lot of abilities tied to mastering geass like that.Kulosle (talk) 11:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : She couldn't tell that Nunnally was kidnapped because of Lelouch. She can't detect Nunnally at all, as stated in R2. It's implied she knew because V.V. told her, and he told her because he knew that Lelouch would rescue her, no matter the cost... even if it was impossible, which is why he's waiting for them. I kinda think she can detect Lelouch, but at the same time, it might have been V.V. that told her where he was - that's kinda unspecific. However, she did seem to know that Mao was around, and that he was Ashford when she had no other reason to know, so there's that. She can telepathically commune with Marianne, though we don't know how, as it isn't repeated with anyone else, so it might be a result of Marianne's Geass. She's also capable of some level of telepathy unrelated to Geass, since she can affect Suzaku and force him to suffer hallucinations. : The specific level of Geass development that C.C. had reached is unknown. We only know that possessing the gift of immortality and Geass-gifting and such is referred to by Charles as Code. Mr SP (talk) 12:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : Well in season 2 C.C. seems to know that suzaku doesn't have a geass. She has the ability to hide herself from mostly everyone. At the Japan special zone she's shocked that suzaku can see her, and no one else can. And in R2 episode 23 when lelouch asks why she didn't know that nanully was still alive she says she can only read people if their connected to geas. I'm sure there's more that i can't currently recall, but she obviously has abilities that are not currently listed. more should be added.Kulosle (talk) 12:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::You can go ahead and add all that. 06:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I can't believe I left this for so long. I can't recall C.C. ever commenting on Suzaku having a Geass or not, but it was likely only one line, so I'd need to be reminded. She cannot hide herself in any unnatural manner - she is surprised that Suzaku can detect her, because she was inside the Gawain. It was Suzaku that strangely detected her through some extra sensory manner, not the other way around. Mr SP (talk) 17:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I know that there is no reason to add onto a five years old discussion, but I'm pretty sure the telepathy is a result of the Code, given that she also used it in the, you know, first episode with Lelouch, when he was looking for a way into the terrorists' truck. And yes, V.V. communicating with her seems more likely than her connection with Geass users extending to those they live for. That might have just been a lie she made up on spot, so she wouldn't have to tell Lelouch about V.V. ::On that topic, she seems to be uncomfortable and secretive when talking about him to Lelouch in general. Perhaps because, if she revealed too much, Lelouch would start his own research into him, or press her for answers, and then eventually find out that: ::a) Charles and V.V. have an omnicidal assimilation plot, ::b) his own mother was/is a part of it, and ::c) C.C. herself was involved with it too. ::Francis val Britannia (talk) 17:44, September 8, 2018 (UTC) C.C is one of my fav character beside Lelouch and I think she very pretty and hot in that black kinght outfit